What Happens in the Florrick House
by Danielle102095
Summary: We all know what is going on With Alicia, but what about the kids? Follow Zach and his life.
1. It All Begins With a Simple Kiss

**ZACH'S POV**

**I came home from a typical day of school. I was heading towards my room when I saw a girl sitting on my couch. She had long, strait, dark brown hair and bluish-green eyes like mine. She was beautiful but I had to remember I have a girlfriend.**

**"What are you doing in my house?" I asked. She jumped and screamed a little. She got up off the couch and walked over to me. I stepped back a little and she got a little closer.**

**"Oh! I am so sorry. You must be Zach Florrick. I am Allie, Grace's tutor," she said with a smile on her face. She shook my hand and continued doing the work I would have to do that night.**

**"You go to my school?" I asked shocked.**

**"I am starting tomorrow," she said giggling. Wow! She's Beautiful!**

**"Then how did you get the homework?" I asked curiously.**

**"Your science teacher is my father," she answered softly.**

**That made me like her more. Beautiful, kind, funny, smart, everything a guy could ask for. I wonder if she would work on homework with me.**

**"I am almost done but yes I will work with you," she said to me.**

"**How did you..." I started to ask.**

"**I can read your mind," she interrupted, "Thanks for thinking I am beautiful and I like you too.**

**I looked at her. She smiled as she got out the science project paper. **

"**I… I have to do something on the computer," I said nervously.**

"**Okay," She said smiling. She went back to reading the paper.**

**I ran to my room and got in my drawers. I got out the laptop I secretly bought. I logged into facebook and saw that Ben was on. I sent a message and we started talking.**

Zachthelawyerssonflorrick- Hey

BennyC- Hey. Wassup?

Zachthelawyerssonflorrick- Grace's tutor is here. Her name is Allie.

BennyC- Is she hot?

Zachthelawyerssonflorrick- Yeah. You still coming over?

BennyC- Of course!

Zachthelawyerssonflorrick- K. Hurry up.

BennyC- Be there in 5.

**I closed my laptop and hid it again. I walked out to the living room and into the kitchen. I grabbed my water bottle out of the fridge and started drinking it as I walked back into the living room. I sat back on the couch.**

"**I am excited to meet Ben. He seems like a gentleman," she said writing something.**

"**He is when he wants to be," I replied before taking a sip of water.**

"**So you have to draw the reproductive system and label it?" she asked me.**

"**Yeah but I'm not good at drawing," I replied awkwardly.**

"**How about you let me draw it and you label it," she said getting out paper.**

"**Do that and I'll give you a spy-cam," I said trying to make a deal.**

"**I have all the spy-cams known to man. Just write me an autobiography," she said to me.**

**I went and got my laptop back out and started typing the autobiography. I started with my full name, Zachary Peter Florrick. I then put my birthday, June 14, 1994.**

"**Done!" I heard Allie yell before I could put my birthplace down. I walked to the living room to see that she had made a highly detailed drawing of the male and female reproductive system.**

"**How did you do that?" I asked confused.**

"**A little magic," She said handing me the paper, "No!"**

"**No what?" I asked.**

"**I can read your mind. Don't do that," she answered sounding serious.**

"**STOP READING MY MIND! WHAT IF I THINK SOMETHING PERSONAL?" I yelled.**

**She started to cry. Her beautiful face was red and her amazing eyes were in tears. She picked up her stuff and put it in her dark purple and red backpack and walked to the door.**

"**Tell your mom I quit. Tell her it's because her son decided to yell at me," she said opening the door.**

"**No! Don't quit! I promise I'll stop," I begged.**

"**Fine! I need to... Where's Grace?" she asked closing the door.**

"**At her friend's house," I answered.**

**She walked back over and sat back down. I looked at her and she looked at me. We were staring at each other eyes for a bit. We started leaning in and soon enough we kissed.**

**After 30 seconds, we stopped and pulled away. She was smiling but a bit shocked. She looked around the room and then back at me. We started leaning in and we kissed again.**

**There is a knock on the door that made us pull away after 30 seconds. I sighed and got up off the couch. I went over to the door and was about to open the door.**

"**Zach?" she said before I could open it.**

"**Yes?" I asked.**

"**Please dump your girlfriend," She begged.**

"**It's amazing how a kiss can change someone," I said laughing.**

**I opened the door to see Ben there in my "I 3 Technology shirt. "Hey man. Come on in," I said.**

"**Okay," he said walking in "Where is she?"**

"**On the couch," I said pointing to the couch.**

**He looked over and she looked at us. I saw him and he was literally drooling.**

"**Dang! She is hot!" He said. I covered his mouth.**

"**Aw! Thanks but I have someone ahead of you," she said looking at me.**

"**Oh really?" He asked, crossing his arms.**

"**Yeah. I'm happy," she said smiling.**

"**Umm... I have to make a call," I said stepping outside.**

**I pulled out my light blue cell phone. I went to my contacts and found Nisa. I pushed the call button and waited patiently for her to pick up.**

"**Hello?" I heard her ask.**

"**Oh hey, it's Zach. I need to talk to you," I said.**

"**Are you sure you don't want to go back to your other girlfriend? I heard she's hot," she said.**

"**What are you talking about?" I asked confused.**

"**Ben told me there's a girl at your house," she answer.**

"**Yeah! Grace's tutor," I yelled.**

"**Make her quit!" she yelled.**

"**What? Why?" I asked furiously.**

"**Well if you want to stay with me the..." she tried to say.**

"**Shut up!" I yelled, interrupting her, "I am breaking up with you."**

"**Really?" she asked angrily.**

"**Yeah! We're done!" I yelled.**

"**Fine! Run to your little s..." is all I heard before I hung up.**

**I walked back into the apartment to see that Allie had my laptop. She was on facebook typing. I just stood there, staring at her.**

"**Instead of just standing there, why don't you come and kiss me?" she asked, still typing.**

**I walked back over and sat back down on the couch. I sighed and started to lean in. She started to lean in and soon enough, we were kissing.**


	2. Rumors and hospital visits

**BEN'S POV**

**I walked out to see Zach and Allie making out on the couch. I watched for three minutes... Then five... Then ten... Then twenty... then thirty... then an hour. Zach suddenly pulled away and look at me.**

"**I am sooooo sorry. I forgot you were even here," Zach said seriously.**

"**Just go to your room. I know you want to," I said in a way of accepting his apology.**

"**Are you sure? I don't know if Allie's okay with that," he said hesitating.**

"**I kinda want to myself but thanks for being concerned," she said kissing him, "Come on Zach."**

**He sighed and they walked to his room. I got on Zach's laptop and checked twitter. I see I have a new follower so I decide to follow her to. Her account was Revenger1994. We started tweeting each other.**

Revenger1994- Do I know you?

TechDude1294- Better than you think...

Revenger1994- That's not creepy at all.

TechDude1294- Don't worry. Did you hear about the Florrick son?

Revenger1994- What about him?

TechDude1294- That he got a girl pregnant!

Revenger1994- Who started that rumor?

TechDude1294- I don't know!

Revenger- Who are you?

TechDude1294- You have to figure that out yourself.

**I suddenly got a call from Nisa. "Hello?" I asked, answering the phone.**

"**Hey. Did Zach really get someone pregnant?" She asked.**

"**Wow! Rumors spread fast!" I said, answering her question.**

"**Oh. I left something at his house. I'll be there in ten minutes," she said firmly.**

"**Okay bye," I said quickly before I hung up the phone. I ran into Zach's room and they were covered up and asleep.**

**I stared for a bit then snapped back. I walked over and started shaking Zach a little, trying to wake him up. When that didn't work, I started yelling for him to wake up.**

**ZACH'S POV**

**I heard Ben yelling at me so I woke up and so did Allie. "What's going on?" Allie and I asked in unison.**

"**Nisa's gonna be here in ten minutes," Ben said quickly.**

"**Can I use some clothes? I wanna take a shower," Allie asked softly.**

"**Top drawer shirts, bottom drawer pants," I said, answering her.**

**She grabbed clothes and went to the bathroom. We soon heard the water running. Ben left the room and I put some clothes on.**

**I walked out and the doorbell rang. I walked over and opened the door. Nisa was standing there.**

"**Becca's pregnant again," she said stepping in.**

"**Again?" I asked, confused.**

"**Yeah again. She had a baby girl and she's pregnant again," she said.**

"**Why do I need to know she's pregnant again when I didn't know she was in the first place?" I asked angrily.**

"**Because you're the only guy that can be the father," she answered.**

**Suddenly, Allie came out with my "I Know Karate & 37 other Dangerous Words" shirt and my favorite pair of blue jeans. Her hair was now curly and up in a ponytail. She came over and grabbed. my hand.**

"**Nisa, I don't think I am the only one. I think you're hiding something," I said, tightening my grip.**

"**No I'm not!" she yelled.**

"**Tell me who it is or leave," I said, tightening my grip until Allie moaned in pain.**

"**But I..." she stuttered.**

"**DON'T MAKE ME CALL THE COPS!" I yelled before she ran out the door.**

**I slammed the door and went to the couch. Allie came over and sat next to me.**

"**Do you know who it is?" I asked her. She sighed.**

"**Congratulations. You're gonna have a baby brother..." she said nervously.**

"**W...What?" I said at lost for words.**

"**I'm sorry but it's true," she said with terror in her eyes.**

**I got my phone and called my mom. "Hello?" I heard her say.**

"**Hey mom, it's Zach," I said.**

"**Is there something wrong?" she asked, concerned.**

"**No. Tell dad not to come over today," I said firmly.**

"**I will sweety," she said.**

"**Thanks," I said relieved.**

"**Bye Zach," she said.**

"**Bye mom," I said before I hung up the phone.**

**Allie layed on my chest and I put my arm around her. We sat in silence for five minutes. Just sitting there in silence made me happy to be there. Happy to have her. Just happy.**

**Allie suddenly grabbed her stomach in pain. I look over at her concerned.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked, pulling her closer.**

"**I'm a wizard and I instantly get pregnant and… you know," she whispered in my ear.**

"**Why are you whispering?" is all I asked.**

"**I don't want Ben to know and you're not mad?" she said looking at me.**

"**No. At least you told me," I said smiling.**

"**Oh. Why did you break up with Nisa so quick?" she asked innocently and curiously.**

"**I had a feeling that she did something horrible. I've been trying to for a while," I said honestly.**

"**Oh. I'm…" she said before my phone started ringing.**

"**Hello?" I asked, answering the phone.**

"**Get to the hospital quick!" I heard my mom yell.**

"**W… What? Why?" I asked in fear.**

"**Grace is in labor!" She screamed.**

"**W… Who… She's pregnant?" I stuttered out.**

" **Apparently. She was complaining at school about pains in her stomach. They made her stay at school. By time she got to Shannon's house, the pain was unbearable," Mom cried.**

**"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can," I said before I hung up.**

**BEN'S POV**

**I saw Zach run over to me. He looked angry, scared, and confused. I look at him with a concerned look on my face.**

**"What's wrong, man?" I asked.**

**"We need to get to the hospital, now!" he yelled bitterly.**

**"Oh my god! What's wrong?" I asked terrified.**

**"Grace is pregnant and in labor!" he yelled, grabbing his house key, "Let's go!"**

**We all bolted down the steps, out the apartment, and to my car. We all hopped in and raced to the hospital. We ran inside and started looking for Zach's mom.**

**We soon found her in the labor waiting room. We walked over and sat down. Zach started to comfort his mom and I just simply fell asleep.**


	3. Allie is Who?

**ZACH'S POV**

**I sat there, holding my mom as she cried. This is definitely worse than when she found out Dad slept with that Kalinda chick. Yeah... She told me.**

**"The only two guys that could've done it were you and Will," she said which made me angry.**

**"What? Y... You think I did this to her?" I yelled.**

**"Zach I..."**

**"No!" I continued, "How do you think I did? Do we both believe in incest or did I rape her? Which was it?"**

**"Sh... She wants you with her," Mom said in fear.**

**"Whatever!" I yelled before I walked off.**

**ALLIE'S POV**

**I saw that Mrs. Florrick was crying harder and my kindness kicked in. I went and sat next to her and started comforting.**

**"You seriously don't think that Zach did it do you?" I asked, concerned.**

**"No. Will already told me that it was him. He said that she was curious and it was a one time thing," she said which made me laugh. "Why are you laughing?"**

**"Sorry. When you said one time, Justin Bieber's music video popped in my head," I said lying, "I hate that song."**

**Mrs. Florrick, Ben, and I started laughing until I grabbed my stomach and screamed in pain.**

**"Oh my God! What's wrong, Allie?" They yelled in unison.**

**"Nothing," I said lying again, "Just been a little sick lately."**

**"Oh okay," Mrs. Florrick said, believing me.**

**"What's your number?" Ben spontaneously asked.**

**"What?" I asked, confused.**

**"Give me your number," He demanded this time.**

**"416-1020." I answered fearfully as he puts it in his phone. He then texted me.**

What's really wrong with you?*B-C_TECH*

What do you mean? -ALLIEJ_MAGIC-

Your stomach. I know you're lying *B-C_TECH*

I have to talk to Zach before I tell anyone. -ALLIEJ_MAGIC-

You are not! *B-C_TECH*

Idk. What are you thinking? -ALLIEJ_MAGIC-

Ya know... Bun in the oven? *B-C_TECH*

Maybe... -ALLIEJ_MAGIC-

You so are! *B-C_TECH*

Yeah. Don't tell anyone yet. *ALLIEJ_MAGIC*

I won't. I better be *B-C_TECH*

Oh you will be. -ALLIEJ_MAGIC-

**"That's all I needed," he said at what would look like a random moment.**

**"Okay," I said, semi smiling.**

**ZACH'S POV**

**I had just watched my baby sister give birth to a healthy baby girl. I helped Grace name her and her name's Mackenzie Hope. After I held my niece, I went back to the waiting room thinking I would rather see Dad than Mom right now.**

**Ben had moved to where I was sitting and Allie was still where she was. I sat next to Allie and did not speak.**

**"So what's the baby's name?" Allie asked randomly.**

**"Mackenzie Hope," I said which noticably made Allie jump.**

**"What a pretty name," she said but I ignored her.**

**"Look, Zach. I know it wasn't you," my mom said, "Will admitted to it."**

**I suddenly got a text.**

I'm not who you think.-ALLIEJ_MAGIC-

Huh?-Z_MAN-

My name is Allie Gardener. I'm Will's daughter.-ALLIEJ_MAGIC-

Oh wow!-Z_MAN-

He forced my mom into it and when I was 12, he forced me. I have a 5 year old girl and a 4 year old boy.-ALLIEJ_MAGIC-

Oh my God! Really?-Z_MAN-

Yeah... and Grace...-ALLIEJ_MAGIC-

I am gonna kill him!-Z_MAN-

No, no! dont do that!-ALLIEJ_MAGIC-

He hurt my girlfriend and baby sister!-Z_MAN-

I dont want you to go to jail. Ill do it.-ALLIEJ_MAGIC-

Okay.-Z_MAN-

**I got even angrier after that I honestly don't want my girlfriend to pretty much be my stepsister(maybe)/niece(because of Mackenzie)/girlfriend. It confuses me horribly. I knew Will wasn't a good guy. I knew it when I officially met him. He said he loves children. Ha! I knew that's what he meant.**

**"Are you still mad?" my mom asked me silently.**

**"I'm not mad at you anymore," I answered truthfully, "Just a bit upset at something that someone told me."**

**"What is it sweety?" Mom asked, concerned.**

**"Nothing," I answered, "Nothing that has to do with you."**


	4. Allie's a Mommy?

**ALLIE'S POV**

**We sat there silently. I suddenly got a text from someone. I didn't recognize the number.**

Hey baby. *Gardenerthelawyerman*

Who the heck is this?*ALLIEJ_MAGIC*

Your father of course.*Gardenerthelawyerman*

What do you want with me?*ALLIEJ_MAGIC*

I know you know about Grace.*Gardenerthelawyerman*

I know I'm not the only teen girl you torture.*ALLIEJ_MAGIC*

If you tell anyone or make any problems then I'll make sure that's the last thing you do.*Gardenerthelawerman*

You honestly don't scare me.*ALLIEJ_MAGIC*

Are you sure*Gardenerthelawyerman*

As sure as I am a mom.*ALLIEJ_MAGIC*

**After I sent that text, Dr. Philips, the doctor that delivered the kids, came out. I was excited to see him because I hadn't seen him since the last playdate my kids and his nephews had.**

**"David!" I screamed.**

**"Allie!" he said, "You haven't been in delivery and Nursing in a long time."**

**"Maybe soon," I hinted.**

**"Ahhh," he understood, "Grace and the baby are fine and can go home tomorrow."**

**"Why not today?" I asked.**

**"She's not like you," he said before I blinked, "She'll be ready in an hour."**

**I went and sat down, feeling victorious. Zach came and sat next to me and gave me a huge kiss on the lips and grabbed my hand. Ben and Ms. Alicia soon followed us. We sat there in silence for a long time.**

**"So are you joining us for dinner?" Ms. Alicia asked me to break the silence.**

**"Only if three more people can come with me," I asked kindly, "My sister's on the way."**

**"Well that's fine," she answered.**

**"oh okay," I replied, smiling.**

**BEN'S POV**

**I just sat there silently and texted my friend josh.**

Hey man.*techdude94*

Yo. What's up?*Jo$hthemoneyman*

Not much. Zach's got a new girl.*techdude94*

Is she hot?*Jo$hthemoneyman*

Very. And she's Grace's tutor. Hows Jen?*techdude94*

Great in every way!*Jo$hthemoneyman*

Well I gotta go. Alicia's talking*techdude94*

**One minute, was talking to Allie. The next minute, three people came up to us.**

**One looked about our age. She had bright red hair and dark brown eyes. She had on a tight t-shirt that said "guns dont kill people, dads with pretty girls do" and a blue jean miniskirt with blue leggings underneath. She had on some black heels. **

**One was a little girl about the age of five. She had curly black velvet hair and ocean blue eyes. she had on a purple buttoned up shirt and a little black skirt with white frilly socks and black dress shoes.**

**The other was a little boy about four. He looked exactly like the little girl. He had on a green buttoned up shirt. He had on blue jeans and had on some power rangers tennis shoes.**

**"Mommy!" the kids screamed before running to Allie.**

**"Mommy?" I asked shocked.**

**"Yes mommy," she answered, "What did you learn today, Alex?"**

**"I learned the applebet mommy," the little boy said happily.**

**"And what about you Liz?" she asked.**

**"I can spell my whole name," the little girl exclaimed.**

**"Spell it for mommy," Allie said to the little girl.**

**"L-U-C-Y-E-L-I-Z-A-B-E-T-H-J-O-H-N-S-O-N," the little girl spelt.**


End file.
